Five Guys Extended
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: This is the extension of the story i polled about on my profile. Five-way slash. Please Review if you like or if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry about the errors before. Please review if you like or don't like. Fiveway slash.**

Dean and his small family of five had quite the difficult time getting a room together, but since they pooled their resources, they could get a suite.

Dean entered the room first, setting his bags on the bed. He looked towards the door as Seth walked in. The only true bottom of the group, it had taken the least amount of persuasion to convince Seth to this arrangement, since he held the same attraction to the other three men as Dean did. But no matter who he decided to spend the night with, Dean was always the one that understood Seth the most. He knew his moods, he knew what he wanted. Drew and Sheamus were still learning, as was Reigns, things about Seth's disposition that Dean had learned years ago. So when Dean grabbed Seth and kissed him pasionately, at the same time slinging him on the bed, it was exactly what Seth needed at the moment.

Roman came into the room next, shaking his head and chuckling at Dean's crazed antics. His unorthodox style in the ring was only a small part of his personality. As much as Dean and Seth admired Roman for his sheer power, Roman admired Seth for his pure moments of submission, and Dean for the raw passion their moments held. He dropped his things on one of the other beds, looking towards the door.

Sheamus entered next, carrying the bags for himself and Drew. Drew made sure the door was closed and locked, then headed to the bathroom to wait for Sheamus. The two men hadn't said a word, but like Dean and Seth, Drew knew Sheamus's moods, and even more. He knew what the man was thinking almost before he thought it. He was the closest thing the real world had to a spirit demon.

As well as Drew knew Sheamus, Sheamus knew Drew. He grabbed some clothes from their bag and the toiletry kit, then randomly walked over to Reigns and kissed him. Reigns dropped his grip on the edge of his suitcase and grabbed Sheamus, dominating the kiss. The only time Sheamus had topped Reigns was when Dean, Drew and Seth were away, and the two agreed to let Reigns remain a full top in their eyes, since Sheamus wouldn't let Reigns top him back.

**AN: Parenthetical explanation, one that i still think needs to be rewritten. Sorry this story is so choppy.**

The reasoning behind Sheamus being a full power top was moreso a matter of past history than it was pure stubornness. He tried to overcome his issues when the five of them were together, but every now and then, Dean would try to rim him, and Sheamus would run scared, leaving Drew to be the one who had to console him. In his times of panic, Drew was the only one who made him feel safe. Sheamus never told them why exactly, and knowing that whatever issue he had could be conquered in Sheamus's own time, Dean never asked.

A few hours later, Dean was all set to head out for the night after about five minutes, and after Seth finished in the bathroom, he was ready as well. Drew was lying on top of Sheamus on one of the beds, nuzzling into his pecs as if he were snuggling a pillow. Sheamus had a slight grin on his face, and was running his fingers through Drew's hair. He kissed Drew goodbye for the night, and let him go, as Drew was headed out with them for the night. Reigns was sprawled on his bed, with a book on his chest. He seemed vaguely bored as he turned over and opened the book, reading on his stomach with his head tilted slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew, Seth, and Dean headed out for the night to get some drinks, closing and locking the door. As soon as the door closed, Reigns flew over to Sheamus, and the two stripped hurriedly. Sheamus was snarling and using the full force of his motions to get reigns freed of his shirt, knowing that as soon as Dean, Drew, and Seth returned, Reigns wanted to be on the other bed, calmly reading still.

Their bodies joined forcefully and rapidly, making reigns toss his head back in bliss. Sheamus ran his short nails down Roman's back and bared his teeth, ready to release the wild side of his personality that only Reigns could withstand.

Over the course of the next hour, Sheamus consumed Reigns, giving him every attention and ensation he would have to camouflage later. Reigns loved every second, and begged for more, until both men were out of breath and sweating, grinding against each other and moaning.

Another hour passed, and both men were exhausted, Reigns visibly quivering as soft, urgent moans shook his wide frame. after a few more moments of enjoying his afterglow, he got up and walked shakily to the bathroom.

Sheamus made sure the bed bore no signs of their earlier fun, and straightened the bed and the rest of the room, making sure he picked up all of their discarded clothes. Reigns left the bathroom to dress, and Sheamus went in to clean himself up as well.

And both reclined on the beds in a similar position as before.

When Dean returned, Drew pushed him by the hips into a welcome-back kiss from Sheamus as soon as the door closed. Rollins gave Reigns a little peck on the lips before going over and grabbing Dean so he could "Do his yoga" when in reality, he was just grinding his ass on Dean.

Not that Dean minded. He stood there, with his hands behind his back, and let Seth stretch on him. Reigns just shook his head and actually started reading his book.

Sheamus lay on the bed watching the other three as Drew lay on him again, listening ot the soft lub-lub of his heartbeat with one ear and running his hand up and down Sheamus's abs. They shifted together into a more of a cuddling position, and Sheamus grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the two of them. Seth finished his stretches, and Dean sighed. "Well. I think I need a smoke." he declared.

"NO!" Sheamus yelled, springing from the bed without disturbing Drew in the least bit. He blocked Dean's path to the door.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked, angrily staring Sheamus in the eye.

Sheamus simply grabbed Dean by the waist, and dipped him back civil war style, kissing him passionately, as if he were telling Dean a secret.

As soon as the kiss had begun, he ended it, walking back over to Drew. "Ah plan on doin tha' a lot this week, an ah don' wan' the taste of cigarettes ruining mah fun." He slid back onto the bed and kissed Drew, sharing the taste of Dean between their mouths.

"That's an awfully selfish way of looking at things." Dean responded, still standing by he door.

Seth walked over to Sheamus and kissed him before heading into the shower. Drew ran his hand over Seth's head, silently taking part in Sheamus's pleasure, even if it wasn't through orthodox means.

"Why doncha come on over, Dar', an' ah'll tell ya tha real reason." He moved so that he was on the edge of the bed, and Drew made space for Dean by getting off of the bed entirely.

Reigns continued to read his book, trying to make up for time he lost earlier. Dean sighed and staggered over to Sheamus, kissing him sweetly. He was pulled on top of Sheamus suddenly, with a grunt of surprise.

Sheamus looked at him with nothing but adoration and ran his hands through Dean's dirty blonde locks. "Tha real reason, luv..." he began with Dean's favorite endearment."Is ecause ah don' want ya eatin up yar lungs, and leavin me before yar toime. Ah can taste the death in those sticks of tar ya puff. An, if that's selfish of me, at least let me give ya a reason ta stay."


End file.
